Nothing to lose
by Defau1t
Summary: Beca finds herself trapped in the middle of a zombie apocalypse, as one of the survivors of the pandemic she need s to figure out how to stay alive and protect her friends
1. Chapter 1

The girl yanked her matte black helmet off her head, she shook her head to unfurl her mid-back length mahogany hair. Running her fingers through the hair trying to remove any remnants of blood. She grabbed the chain from around her bike securing it against a nearby lamppost, as she secured she investigated every nook she could see from her position on the desolate street, silently hoping that she wouldn't catch the familiar yellow eyes staring back at her from the inky shadows. After a thorough search of her surroundings she deemed it just about safe to holster her battered silenced glock. She cautiously edged herself to the front door of her makeshift base of operations, being extra wary she slowly but steadily tapped the door open enough to squeeze her diminutive body through the door crack. She froze, she heard a faint scratching at the back door, not fast enough to be a sprinter nor heavy enough to be a scout or crawler, most likely a screecher knowing her luck. "Shit, i didn't reset the trap from last night, one must of got through the same way, i was stupid. " she scorned herself as she thought. She decided she had two options go and take it out quickly but she didn't know if there were more close to it, thus deciding that she should get upstairs and hope her rushed barricade holds it off long enough for it to get tired of pushing. As quietly as possible she dragged herself up the staircase carefully missing out the fourth stair to avoid the creaking ensuring the screecher outside would, true to its nickname, screech out a call to arms. As she reached the top of the stairs she caught her reflection in the mirror, her once elegant, sea blue eyes now faded to a steel grey, her tiny, cute nose now a bloody mess and jutting too far right at an awkward angle. "Well fuck better add this to the list of broken bones" she noted to herself. In a half hearted attempt to remove the ways a mutated could find her she thought to change into a fresher pair of clothes generously left by the house`s previous owners, they were slightly too big but would have to do. As she was removing her torn tank top she really began to notice the frightening collection of scars that had been poorly stitched up. Most were small but around five reached from her flat stomach to her the bottom of her breasts, turning round she found almost no difference on her back some were even worse. She wrestled with her skinny jeans to remove them from her body in the end resulting in her using her serrated knife edge to hack them off adding a few more cuts to her collection. "Shit, that wont help my situation downstairs" she whispered to herself, hoping, wishing they couldn't smell her blood and come hunting. They loved hunting fresh meat. She snagged her ankle in the bottom of her jeans she tripped and smashed her head into the oak banister collapsing in front of the mirror she watched on helplessly as her forehead leaked a river of crimson blood as her vision slowly fading to blackness, she tried with all her remaining energy to move any part of her body even just a finger to hold on to and anchor her in consciousness but nothing happened she lay there lifeless as the world dissolved to nothing. just darkness.

A flood of burning light pierced her eyes as she awoke the sun penetrating the window down the hallway. remembering what happened before she went unconscious and crawled to the mirror checking her forehead fortunately the blood clotted over before she lost too much blood, she shamefully stared at the overly large pool of blood she awoke from. Her ears pricked up immediately remembering the impending danger below her thankfully she couldn't hear a single noise. Wanting to seize the perfect opportunity she slashed the blood stained remains off her legs and hastily pulled some thick leggings over her now bare legs she collected any ammunition left lying around reloading all her weapons. Once she was fully stocked she descended the stairs again missing out a step yet again. One last time she forced her thin frame through the door crack not wanting to alert any stragglers. She removed the chain from around the motorbike and hoisted it over the petrol tank, proceeding to re-equip her helmet she then fired up the

engine she rode off without a second glance back hearing the familiar screech grow fainter and fainter as she opened up the throttle and accelerated off the street. Staring onward as she rode through the desolate streets, trying to ignore the corpses hanging of buildings and crumpled in the streets. She wondered what their story was before the outbreak, could they have been bakers, lawyers or just office workers, cursed to a painful end by a misguided sociopath. Pieces of concrete lay in the street far from their original perch in the buildings, she couldn't bare to be on the streets, not after the agent found her 11 years ago, alone, cold and vulnerable. Exactly what he needed. Shoving the nightmarish thoughts out of her head she sped up, mentally planning exactly where to go to reach her objective quickest, her objective was the place where the only person who means anything to her would be. "i need to find Chloe, i need to find her, she will be at barden still, she has to be" she kept telling herself that, wanting it to be true and not chasing a hopeless dream. Just as she got into the town next to Barden her bike hit a pot hole awkwardly forcing her to brake severely and suddenly, her back wheel repelling itself from the ground tossing her off into a wall, she saw her world spinning but could see a figure come up to her aiming a pistol point blank at her head.

The figure forced the girls fringe off her face revealing her once beautiful face to the figure threatening death in a ball of lead. "wait, Beca?!" the figure exclaimed dropping the pistol wrapping her arms around the fallen girl not wanting to let go ever again. "its okay Chloe, im back i wont leave you this time" Beca replied to the almost sobbing girl clinging to her. Chloe slackened off her grip, supporting the brunette as she scrambled back to her feet, she leaned against the wall to keep her balance. "who else is left that we knew?" Beca asked slightly terrified to get a response. Chloe`s silence told her everything she needed to know, she thought of when they won the competition and how elated the Bellas were, especially the beautiful redhead standing before her, now chloe was like her, her previously ginger hair now more a deep crimson stained with blood and caught in knots anywhere it could. "Survived an apocalypse and still look better than me, typical chloe" she said sarcastically, trying to distract her friend from mourning their lost friends. "oh haha, you don`t look half bad" chloe snappily replied.

Beca looked around, noticing the slowly sinking sun alerting her to find cover before the creatures had another advantage over them. So they decided to limp over to the nearby hotel lumbering the bike behind them barely supporting the additional weight Beca insisted on bringing with them. Entering the main lobby they immediately realized there had been a fight here before they arrived, marble pillars lay cracked and smashed on the floor, the reception desk has a titan sized hole in it and the wall behind. Agreeing to stay on the fifth floor so they had enough time to foresee a mutation coming in but also enough time for time to escape if any issues arose. The room they chose to accommodate themselves in was quite spacious but had obvious signs of a struggle, claw marks etched deeply into the walls, the previous owner laying off the balcony rails missing half his face and a bullet lodged in his checked for any remains of food or water, finding nothing but empty boxes, all the taps were covered in blood or the grey tinged slime the mutations leaked when injured. Chloe took first watch after a lot of persuading the brunette to sleep and heal from her accident. Beca reluctantly trotted off to bed, collapsing from exhaustion onto the ruffled sheets, she twisted and turned for what felt like hours failing to find a comfortable spot until she gave up and lay there. She remembered back to what it was like before the outbreak of the mutated genes, she was a celebrity in her own school, she had even kissed jesse, he was her one chance at a normal life. "ha that was a far fetched dream" she mumbled to herself with a slight smirk to keep away tears. A few hours later still wide awake Beca called out for Chloe to come in and rest her eyes, as she could see the fiery redhead slowly droop down in her sitting. Chloe sneaked up to the brunette but when she got close the brunette sprung up from her perch and pulled the redhead into a full on kiss, Chloe didn't attempt to fight back and instead put her passion into it as well. "I had to do it just once before i lose you" Beca explained apologetically looking down at her feet in embarrassment. Chloe laughed and pulled her back in for another one. "ive noticed how you looked at me Becs, i felt the same way since i met you. I just hoped you`d tell me earlier before this insane event kicked off" Chloe responded, caressing Beca`s hair as she spoke. They both perked to attention as they heard a sudden crack, the room door got punched through as a rotting fist fumbles around for the meal it could smell inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Beca`s eyes darted frantically around the hotel room, trying to pinpoint her pistol; she saw it laying on the coffee table-right next to the door. Planning out an elaborate maneuver to reach her gun she dove from the redhead`s grasp into the back of the sofa attempting to ricochet off into the table. Crashing into the table she fumbled for the gun then shot it right through the door. `click`. it was empty. the door erupted off its hinges revealing a creature twice the size of her, brown clumps of flesh hung from its gaping mouth, it had a wound in its cheek oozing out a black tinted goo. Leaping onto Beca it took all of the brunettes strength to keep the snapping jaws away from her face although her arms were shaking and close to buckling under the immense load. A flash of red sweeps her eyes as all the weight was taken off her as her attacker`s head exploded into a chunks rotting grey flesh and the black sludge. Chloe`s hand appeared out of the air, Beca grabbed it using as a support to regain her footing, trying to wipe off the sticky sludge with her jacket sleeve Chloe just looked into Beca`s eyes and smiled. Beca felt like this was the first time since the outbreak she felt contempt and where she belonged.

Transfixed by the dented baseball bat in Chloe`s hand, Beca tried to figure out what they should do next but the brutality of the seemingly harmless bubbly redhead surprised and shocked her. "I`m supposed to be the badass not you" Beca moaned as she stroked Chloe`s cheek "we need to find a safer place and some medical supplies" Chloe stammered trying to act serious as she blushed at Beca`s sudden affection. Rushing into a Chloe`s arms, Beca held the red head tight not wanting to let her moment of belonging escape her again, she needed to keep her safe. No matter what.

Finally letting go, the brunette brushed Chloe's cheek with a gentle kiss and stared at the headless zombie. Hating the smell she dragged it by the arms to the balcony and hurled it off the edge into the desecrated streets below. Taking the opportunity, she scoured the surrounding streets for a place with more defenses and possibly food. A store sign in the opposite street caught her eye, it had a pharmacy written in a faded green text. "Chloe, come here , I found something useful" She yelled back into the room.

Smiling as a familiar pair of slender arms wrapped around her waist and red hair tickled her ear. "what we looking at?" asked Chloe slowly as she stared around the vacant street. Still slightly flustered Beca only lifted her arm and pointed at the shop sign. Chloe go out her binoculars and took a closer inspection of the storefront. "The windows look intact and the shelves are full, you could`ve just saved both our lives Becs" Chloe exclaimed with an air of excitement around her.

"I try, Beale. Being alive is a nice feeling for me, especially when it`s with you" replied the Brunette nestling her head in Chloe`s shoulder. Retreating back into the smashed up lounge, the girls collapsed on the sofa, they tried to come up with a plan to reach the shop without making any major noise; they didn`t want another zombie attack. Beca pitched most of the ideas while Chloe just sat there happy listening and suggesting what could go wrong.

After 2 hours of throwing ideas back and forth, they finally decided to just run for it and hope for the best. Clambering down the marble staircase of the hotel they cautiously paced through the main lobby to the gaping glass doors leading outside. Beca stared at the crushed corpse she tossed from the balcony, lying at the foot of the stairs limbs severed and lying meters away, "not so impressive now, are you?" She mumbled to herself, eager to taunt her attacker. Chloe strode past her, gripped by the forearm the brunette was dragged away by Chloe. Ripping her arm from the grip, Beca ran to her bike and checked it was still secure against the post it was resting on.

"Why are you so obsessed over that bike? It`s not like anyone gonna steal it." Chloe questioned with a puzzled look on her face. Beca smirked at the question, walking around the bike still checking it would work. "How did you think I got it?" she replied with the smirk still on her small face. Happy her bike still safe, Beca lifted two fingers and pointed to the shop to show she was preparing to sprint. Nodding her head in agreement, Chloe rocked back on her long legs in an attempt give herself a push when she started off. Concentrating on the window of the shop, Beca saw the redhead dash past her and kicked off with her own feet, eyes still fixed on the window she hurried along the bloody street. Catching up with the redhead, Beca toyed with her as she ran past her, sticking her tongue out and smugly laughing.

Freezing when she heard it, Beca glared at Chloe with worry. 'Titanium' was blaring out of Chloe`s pocket, Skidding to a halt, Chloe whipped her phone out . "Shit, why the fuck did she have to call me now?" Chloe cursed at her phone. She dropped the phone on the floor and smashed it with her boot before it could make any more noise, but it was too late. Both girls heard the heavy footsteps and low groan from the end of the street. A titan stood there sniffing the air for their scents - it found them. Faded yellowing eyes locked onto them and a thunderous roar echoed through the streets. Looking at Beca with her puppy eyes, Chloe silently begged forgiveness, mutely cursing to herself Beca just turned on her heel and broke into a full pace sprint down the street; agreeing with the brunettes choice action, Chloe joined her in hurtling down the street, leaping over piles of stone and bodies. Chloe silently thanked Aubrey for all the cardio she was forced into for Bella training. Reluctant to look back, both girls kept running, hoping it wouldn`t still be on their tail. A deafening snarl and quieter but higher scream confirmed it found a new victim. Chloe winced at the thought of the females death; trying to push it out of her mind she hummed a song to herself as she kept up with the brunette. Looking round at the girl behind her Beca didn`t notice the person waiting for them at the end of the street. Impacting the boy at a high speed Beca rebounded and found a cold steel barrel pressed firmly into her sweaty temple.


	3. Chapter 3

3 weeks earlier

Beca stormed out of her father's office slamming the door forcefully as she left. Not sure where to go she ran to Jesse`s apartment , she needed his goofy smile and warm caress around her. Quickening her pace as she heard the hinges on the door squeak open and presumed her father was following her. "He is crazy, there`s not gonna be a zombie outbreak, why would there be? It`s probably just some of his over protective father treatment at some ill guy he saw on tv" she thought as she ran.

Having had a party the previous night the brunette found herself gasping for air as she reached the treble`s door. Banging her pale fists against the door a voice emanated from the other side informing her it was open. Hastily opening the door and collapsing into the boy`s lap in one swift movement she looked into his face and smiled, she knew she was safe from her father's mad ramblings. Jesse kicked the door close with his brunette free leg.

"What`s wrong babe? What did he do this time?" Jesse asked all too accustomed to Beca bursting in after talking to her father. Beca kept staring into his brown eyes, trying not to lose her comfort in them. Still waiting for an answer, he just slipped his arms around her neck and hugged her, hoping that it would encourage her to speak up about her problems. Sick of the deafening silence Beca tried to tell him everything. " I don`t know Jesse, he wanted to take me away from Barden because of some supposed zombie outbreak, he shouted me for being naive for wanting to stay here with you." she sighed still focused on his eyes.

Being a movie buff Jesse`s eyes lit up at the possibility of a zombie outbreak but quelled his excitement to comfort his girlfriend. " Becs he just wants to protect you from danger, he is your father, it`s his job. You can take care of yourself but he just want to be sure" he replied trying not to sound like he was not sticking up for his girlfriend. "Of course you're on his side, is it all against Beca day or something?" she snapped back, she thought he would comfort her and tell her she was right. She should have gone to Chloe. Jesse wasn`t sure what to say and instead pressed his lips against hers. kissing back, Beca`s thoughts of red hair and blue eyes evaporated almost instantaneously. "i love you Jesse" Beca whispered without thinking.

"What was that?" the treble teased " did the badass Beca Mitchell just show emotion to me" blushing about ten different shades of red Beca licked his face in retaliation. Jesse`s smug smirk disappeared and replaced with a defeated smile. "Do you want go for a drive, I`ve been stuck in the room due to all my classes being cancelled?" she asked the brunette with his signature puppy eyed look. "you know I can`t I say no to your weird face" she laughed.

"Why did your dad buy you a car for coming second to us in the finals?" Beca asked the tall treble. "Well he thought that I was great and gave me a consolation prize when the only thing I needed from Lincoln center was you in my arms" he replied with the cheesiest grin he could muster. Beca slumped down in her seat and stared out the open window as Jesse backed out of the parking lot and drove onto the road. Neither student knew where they were going, just driving all over town.

"We should probably find somewhere to eat" Jesse announced breaking the tranquil silence in the car. Approaching a cross roads a man ran in front of Jesse`s car and slammed head on with the bumper. Forcing the car to a rough halt Jesse looked in his rear view mirror to see if the body was dead- it wasn`t. Still staring out the window Beca saw a truck coming towards them, she tried to alert Jesse but her body wouldn`t move and her mouth wouldn`t open. She tried to scream but not a sound came out.

The car wrapped itself around the grill of the truck, Beca`s seatbelt constricted her chest and stopped her from being flung out of the windscreen but she still got cut up her chest on a piece of metal that was dislodged. The car kept on with the momentum of the truck and crashed through a nearby cafe window showering the customers with razor sharp shards of glass. Beca looked over at her boyfriend a piece of metal had hooked itself through his left arm preventing him from being removed from his seat. A glance in the mirror confirmed her worst fear a crowd of wounded people came towards her, some missing half their face others arms and legs. Beca knew only one thing for definite- her dad was right. She tried to scramble out of the car but a searing pain stopped her, she looked down and saw a shard of glass impaled in her leg. Ripping it out she screamed out in enormous pain. Dragging herself out she saw an abandoned motorbike with the keys in, she presumed the owner was part of the crowd after her body. Mounting the bike she took a last look at Jesse and rode off. No idea where she was going she just rode away from the scene- away from her wounded boyfriend.

She rode back towards Barden, she needed to see if everyone was alright. When she arrived at the gates she wished she had stayed away. The whole building had erupted into flames, she looked desperately to where Chloe and Aubrey`s apartment was, a thick black pillar of smoke trailed from their window. Chloe, her Chloe, was gone. Salty tears fell from her eyes as she collapsed to her knees in mourning, she couldn`t get the image or red hair out of her mind.

Still bawling her eyes out Beca returned to the bike and rode to her father`s house, hoping for a bit of redemption if he was alive. Arriving at the front door she was mortified to find it open with a blood trail leading into the house. Tossing the bike violently on the ground she sprinted into the house to find her father on the floor with both legs missing and a mutated Sheila hanging by her neck on the rafters snarling at the small brunette. "Always knew the step-monster would be the death of him" she muttered, angry that she was right.

Picking up her father she slung him over her shoulder and buried him in the backyard, shedding a tear for every regret she had with him. Finding a beautiful marble rock in the garden she lay it on the head of the grave in memorial of him, the last tribute she could bring herself to give him. Mounting her new bike she rode off down the road too distracted to realize where she was going.


End file.
